


阿尔法，贝塔，伽马，德尔塔

by prefiringfort



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: City of a Thousand Planets AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefiringfort/pseuds/prefiringfort
Summary: 奎刚（被迫）收下了新晋特工欧比旺当搭档。欧比旺（被迫）收下了新晋特工安纳金当搭档。而帕德梅，她（被迫）当了金牌特工安纳金的搭档。关于他们怎么落得这个下场的故事。





	1. 序：一个莫名其妙的开头

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇虽然说是千星之城AU，不过没看过电影也没关系  
> 这大概是一系列比较轻松的愚蠢师徒日常搞笑文【所以如果ooc请不要打我【再说它能坚持几章也是个问题】

星际特工的餐厅内熙熙攘攘。一个浅棕色头发的青年男子带着真挚的表情，正和坐在他对面的黑发年轻人交流着。他们身旁不远处坐着另一对男女，男人年过四十，留着长发，戴着副眼镜正在看书。而他对面正在吃着一份水果色拉的年轻女孩，不住地偷瞄远方状似争吵的二人。

 

黑发男人说：“不行。”

“如今你的老长官没用了，连帮个忙都不乐意了吗？”棕发男人瞪着自己的前任下属。

“不行，”对方依旧不为所动。

 

另一边的两位一如既往地看着好戏。

“……你说他俩还要这样装模作样多久？” 帕德梅在拿着叉子戳（削好了的）梨吃。

奎刚看了他俩一眼，勾了勾嘴角。“马上要情人节了。”

帕德梅闻言叹口气。“说到这个，我前天给他列了个单子，希望他能照着那上面买东西。” 

“恐怕不会。”年长者放下书本、摘下眼镜、朝帕德梅投了个意味深长的眼神。

她点点头，朝黑发男友方向抛了个白眼。“恐怕不会。”


	2. 谁知道你会不会被蝴蝶抓走呢？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奎刚和欧比旺的相遇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奎刚就是从此发现（以为）自己对一切幼小生物有吸引力的。

奎刚第一次见到欧比旺的时候，长发堪堪及肩、还顺应潮流拉成了直发。

欧比旺在阿尔法指挥部那无尽的白色走廊内跑来跑去，晕头转向中撞上了一双长腿。彼时奎刚才庆祝完二十岁生日，整日捧着移动端听着音乐，走路时两条长腿虎虎生风，眼睛里既没路也没人。差点被踢飞的欧比旺跌倒在地，下一秒便以五岁孩子无与伦比的肺活量和嗓音大声哭了起来，哭声轻松地穿透了奎刚的耳机。

新晋特工环顾四周，（幸好）除了他俩空无一人。

小朋友继续大哭，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸。特工一边忙不迭地道歉，一边回忆起上粘液体外星人交流课的经验，从怀中捞出条小毛巾——杜库强行塞给他的，还命令他带在身上——然后给这位大哭不止的小朋友擦了擦脸。奎刚看着安静下来的孩子，此时对方正瞪着他那双又大又圆的蓝绿眼睛，像发现了什么好玩的东西一样盯着他（的头发），随后窃笑了起来。“我果然有养孩子的天分，”不明真相的奎刚得意洋洋地想道。

“您是星际特工吗？”欧比旺指着对方的胸针问道。

“是的。”他点头答道。

“那……请问，我能看看您的舰船吗？”

“为什么不呢？”奎刚勾起嘴角。杜库向来讨厌小孩子出现在“他的”船内，不过奎刚却很喜欢他们。眼下他的（老）搭档有事去了临近星球上，舰船的使用权在他一个人手上。何况此时他说不，保不准孩子又得流眼泪了。

下一秒这位不太怕生的孩子向他伸出双手，特工一把将他抱了起来。在折腾了几秒找准抱孩子的诀窍后，他问清了小朋友的姓名和住处。奎刚先联系了一下他的父母，随后将他带上了他（和杜库的）舰船。

“哇。”欧比旺坐在（杜库的）驾驶位上，对面前的一切充满好奇。特工先是教会了他系安全带的方法，随后明令禁止他对任何按钮动手动脚。欧比旺年纪虽小，却很听话。他乖乖地将手放到了腿上，看着面前的风景从各种奇形怪状的钢筋铁骨突然化作阿尔法空间站的全貌。

“是啊，哇。”奎刚点点头，想起自己第一次乘星舰从家乡到阿尔法的日子。与几百年前相似的是，虽然人类如今与宇宙接上了轨，大部分人还是同过去一样安于在驻地内过着群体生活。因此有些人直到临近中年，才第一次尝试乘坐星舰。而与这些人不同的是，自从他见过宇宙后，他就知道这才是他的归宿。

“这是阿尔法？看起来比全息影像上棒多了。”欧比旺打断了他的沉思。他大张着嘴，满脸兴奋与不可思议。

奎刚点头。“它是已知宇宙中规模最大、居住种族最多的空间站。不过和星球比起来，当然不算什么了。”他操纵着舰船，往欧比旺所报出的地址航去。

欧比旺在之后安静了许久，奎刚猜他大概是太激动了。待他航至靠近联络地点的入口后，奎刚牵着他与他的父母见了面。

“请看好你们的儿子。”奎刚笑道，“不然他可能会被蝴蝶抓走。”

欧比旺在他母亲身后吐吐舌头，他早就年纪大到不会被“原始种族的蝴蝶钓钩”给吓着了。当然，他也不忘向这位高大的特工道了谢。

“再见？”特工蹲了下来，将胸针取下给了他。

“再见。”五岁的孩子轻轻说道，像是答应了一个约定。


End file.
